wintermoorfandomcom-20200213-history
Fetore
Introduction Fetore (Asin.: /fɛtoʊr/) is the largest city on the Asinican Republic world, Prima Asinica. With the population soaring at 34,600,000 people, it is the largest city under Asinican Republic control, followed by Reagan, and It also holds the largest individual economy of all of Asinican Republic. The city is one of humanities largest exporters of iron and magnesium as well as military technology. The region is also well known for tourism, primarily for the exotic red beaches, stained red because of the iron content in the sand. History The bustling city's roots begin at the founding of Prima Asinica in 503, when the first colony ships arrived. A cluster of around 4 ships landed where the present day city lies, and rapidly grew in population. By 525, the city had a population of nearly one million, and 550, only Reagan was larger. Population growth slowed, but still grew at a considerable rate for the next two centuries, eventually surpassing the capital back on Wintermoor. Battle of Prima Asinica In 745, the city was bombarded during the Battle of Prima Asinica, killing over 75,000 people. Soon after the bombings began, Segaruu soldiers invaded the city. However, civilians took up arms rather than fleeing, and fought Segaruu soldiers in massive firefights. The city became a complete war zone, and when Asinican military landed minutes after the initial invasion, the fighting became more intense. Most suburbs of the city were taken rather shortly by Segaruu forces, but downtown Fetore, now with the addition of around 80,000 people, held off the Segaruu invaders for days. Finally, a week after the invasion, the Segarian numbers had been worn thin and what remained fled the Vega system, but not before killing over 100,000 more people. In total, over 160,000 people were killed in the city, and over 45,000 Segaruu were killed. Over $600 billion in damages were reported across the city, most of which through destroyed buildings and structures where Segaruu and Human ships crashed. A Segaruu Destroyer, a 1km long dreadnaught crashed near downtown, contributing to 20% of the damage cost. Establishment as Capital Following the devastation of the Battle of Prima Asinica, the city was completely rebuilt from the ground up, making the city a much more modern city. A large portion of land was left vacant, and it wasn't until 746 that it was revealed that the Asinican capital was being relocated to the city. In 748, the city was established as the new capital city of Asinican Republic in order to reduce the risk of a Wintermoor invasion. The city exploded in population soon after, and most Asinican military presence on Wintermoor was moved in orbit of Prima Asinica. Across the city, large turrets were installed in the event the city was invaded again, perched on top of skyscrapers, hidden in parks, and over a dozen of them surrounding the capital building. In total, over 600 were installed. Present Day Fetore serves as the primary economic and bureaucratic center for the Asinican Republic. With the largest stockmarket outside of Sol and Irabia, the city is one of the wealthiest cities across Human space, with Imre and Hadricon being the only contenders. Cityscape Fetore has the largest cityscape across the Asinican Republic, and one of the largest territories claimed by a single city across the Kelveros Cluster. With a downtown region covering over 90 km2, there are over 130 buildings with a height over 500 meters, the tallest being the Asinican National Capital, the nations tallest structure at over 2,000 meters tall.Category:Index Category:Asinican Republic Category:Cities